(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a scraper for scratch coupons. More particularly, the present invention relates to device which is intended to replace the use of a coin, a knife or the like, in order to remove the waxy like surface covering possibly winning combinations of for example a lottery scratch coupon or the like.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Scratch coupons are very well known and are widely used by lottery organization and also for drawing all kinds of prizes. In these types of coupons one or more winning numbers or combinations are covered with a waxy like material. It is then merely necessary to scratch these covered portions to discover if the number or combination is a lucky one.
In practice, a coin or a knive is used to remove the waxy like substance. This is not always practical and is certainly not convenient. In addition for the distributor of the coupons, this means that the person buying it awaits to arrive at home before scratching it. If on the other hand, a device would readily be available to scratch the covered number or combination, the distributor would face the possibility of selling many more coupons to unlucky buyers.